The invention relates generally to the field of telephony and specifically to the field of telephony in conjunction with on-line access.
Many computer users connect to outside data services through a dial-up type connection. As known in the field, this connection typically uses a MODEM to convert digital computer signals to analog signals for transmission over the public switch telephone network. For many users, the switched telephone network connection used for their outside data services is the same connection used for traditional analog voice telephone services, and when connected to the outside data service, the telephone line associated with their telephone number is busy.
In the field of voice telephony, many optional services are provided such as call waiting and call forwarding to accommodate the subscriber. Because of differences in protocols and procedures, these services may be unavailable when the user is connected to the outside data service. Various methods and systems are proposed to improve telephony service for users when they are on-line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,587 (the ""587 patent) to Norris et al., the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes one such method and system used by a subscriber when on-line.
Current systems and methods do not allow a subscriber to set a particular state while on-line. In particular, a subscriber is unable to set an on-line state of available-for-incoming-calls or an on-line state of not-available-for-incoming-calls. There is a need to provide this and other options for subscribers when on-line.
An objective of the invention is to provide a method and system for processing a telephone call where a subscriber telephone connection is busy as a result of an on-line connection and the subscriber wishes to have incoming calls handled according to whether they have set an available-for-incoming-calls state or a not-available-for-incoming-calls state.